Intimacy If Only It Came With Instructions
by LOVErOSESandSMILES
Summary: Tony thinks of Ziva all the time. Ziva needs Tony. The pattern of one night stands and week long relationships are coming to an end for these two. TIVA!
1. Allergic to Change

**_Heyyy,_**

**_Heres my new storyy!!!_**

**_It was inspired by Ingrid Michaelson's music epecially 'Die Alone'. Seriously listen it's a great piece!_**

**_I hope you enjoy!_**

**_There is more to come if you REVIEWWW!_**

**_Jess_**

* * *

Ziva stood outside her door her date looking her up and down.

Tony sat next to the big breasted blonde he had brought home.

"Look" Ziva said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think this is going to work out" Tony sat looking at the woman.

"It's not you" Ziva assured.

"I just can't do this now" Tony comforted.

"You are a really great person" Ziva brushed her hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry" Tony apologized the woman's eyes brimming with tears.

Ziva walked in and threw her keys on the table with her purse.

Tony opened the door and the woman walked out.

They both shut their doors and rested their backs on them sliding down. Tony sat resting on the door with only one woman on his mind. Ziva tilted her head forward. She could only think of one person.

She picked herself up after a few minutes and headed to the shower. Thankful that the night was over.

Tony lazily found his bed and flopped on it waiting for the sun to make it's appearance.

Ziva made her way into work seeing Tony made her smile. "Hey Ziva" He said smiling at the beauty in front of him.

"Hello. How was your night?" Ziva asked.

"Can't complain. Yours?" Tony asked lying.

"Good" Ziva said as she sat.

"Good" Tony answered quietly and smiled.

They continued working. Unaware of what fate had in store.

* * *

_Intimacy is a four syllable word for, "Here's my heart and soul, please grind them into hamburger, and enjoy." It's both desired, and feared. Difficult to live with, and impossible to live without. Intimacy also comes attached to the three R's... relatives, romance, and roommates. There are some things you can't escape. And other things you just don't want to know._

* * *

**_Okayy so heres the begining of a new story!_**

**_Hope you enjoyed!!_**

**_Good? Bad? Tell me!_**

**_LrS's_**


	2. Sickness and Health

**_Hii!_**

**_OMiGOD! The reviews, favorites and alerts I got were BRILLIANT!_**

**_Seriously WOW!_**

**_Thanks so much to everyone you make it so worthwhile!!! _**

**_Okayy this chapter is a tad OOC? Hope you like it!_**

**_Jess xoxox's *hugs*_**

* * *

Knock. Knock. Ziva opened her eyes and lifted her head up from the lounge. She stood.

Knock. Knock. She wrapped her arms around her. She unlocked the door and answered.

"Hey" Tony's anxiety disappeared as soon as he saw her.

"Hi" Ziva sounded blocked up.

"Hey, you okay, you left at lunch?" Tony asked.

"McGee gave me that stupid bug" Ziva said starting to shake. "Look you we can talk but can you come in I'm freezing!" Ziva said and sniffed.

"Sure" Tony walked inside.

"Thanks" Ziva shut the door and locked it.

"You eaten?" He asked.

"Abby brought me some of her Grandmothers soup. Apparently it chases away any cold. I think I believe it, it tastes disgusting" Ziva laughed, her pale face and red eyes lightened.

"Good… Here let me do that" Tony said as Ziva fiddle with the jug.

"You eaten?" Ziva asked standing aside.

"Don't worry about me, you want a Jasmine tea?" Tony asked.

"Yes" Ziva smiled.

"Sit down I'll sort it out" Tony smiled.

"Thanks" Ziva walked around the bench and sat at one of the stools. "This is really kind of you"

"Ah don't worry about it I needed to earn my friendly badge" Tony joked. "You need to sleep"

"If I could believe me I would" Ziva looked at the bench.

"I'll stay here tonight and we can watch movies, it makes even the toughest assassin tired… Promise" Tony smiled giving the hot cup of tea to Ziva.

"Ha ha" Ziva still sounded nasally. "Thanks" Ziva beamed inwardly like a teenage girl, the guy that everyone liked was here for her, and only her.

"Chose a movie" Tony stood at the cabinet.

"Finding Nemo" Ziva smiled shyly.

"Finding Nemo it is" Tony got out the movie and started to play it.

Tony sat down next to Ziva and in minutes Ziva was curled up next to him with her head is his lap.

Tony smiled. He moved out from underneath her and carried her to her bedroom. He tucked her in to her bed, in the big covers, he kissed her forehead.

"There's a guest room downstairs, near the lounge room… You can't miss it" Ziva smiled and lazily chocked out.

"Okay" Tony walked out, turned off the TV and the lights and went to the room.

Ziva woke and stretched. She sat on the side of the and breathed. Tony stood at the door. "You feeling better?" He asked.

"Yes, much" Ziva laughed, her color was back and she didn't sound so blocked up.

"That's good" Tony smiled. He sounded slightly blocked.

"Your sick?" Ziva asked.

"Nothing a good day at work wouldn't fix" Tony smiled.

Ziva looked concerned. She put her palm on Tony's forehead. "You are burning up" Ziva concluded.

"Relax" Tony said.

"No, you look after me, I look after you, it's only fair" Ziva smiled.

"Okay, but you have to go to work" Tony stated.

"No Gibbs gave me today off, and I am calling and saying you are too sick." Ziva smiled and stood up.

Tony watched her as she strode away.

Gibbs cleared them to stay at home, although he thought they were at separate houses.

Ziva fixed Tony some tea. "Drink it, it'll make you feel better" Ziva gave the hot cup to him and sat next to him.

"Thanks, but seriously I'm not that hot" Tony assured.

"Yes you are" Ziva blurted, she looked down.

"It's okay Ziva." Tony lifted Ziva's head with his finger, "If it's of any comfort I think your kinda hot. In a cute way" Tony smiled sheepishly.

Ziva looked at his eyes. "Your telling the truth"

"I am" Tony smiled.

Tony leaned in, Ziva went forward and their lips touched. Tony kissed her with passion and want, Ziva returned with need and desire. Tony started to run his hands through Ziva's hair as her tongue entered his mouth. Ziva pulled away and stood.

"Ummm" She spoke unsure.

"That was hot" Tony said under his breath.

"It was, it was probably the best kiss I'd ever had, ever. But I can't do this." Ziva's eyes looked desperate for more.

"Why, you have a boyfriend?" Tony asked.

"Well no. Yes. No. No I don't. I do not have anyone one of the boy-friend type, but you see I will hurt you. Well I just-" Ziva blabbed.

"Ziva. You can ramble" Tony stood.

"Tony see the problem with this. I like you, _a lot _and because of that I can't do this" Ziva grabbed her coat and walked out. "I really like you." Ziva said and she hopped in her car and drove off.

Tony laughed to himself. She wanted him and he wanted her. She had to come back sometime. Right?

Tony shook that thought and walked inside. And waited.

* * *

**_What do you think?_**

**_Should something happen to Ziva or Tony for that matter? Car Crash? Tony faints and hits his head and bleeds to death?_**

**_Or wil like in all Good TIVA fics Ziva comes running to Tony through a feild of flowers while crappy music plays and they run hug and declare their love for each other?_**

**_I have no idea! Currently I'm still so sickkk! I have slept 4 hours in three days. So ideas would be great!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_Jess xoxox's *hugs*_**


	3. Doctors and Nurses

**_Hii!_**

**_Here it is! The 3rd chapter it gets wayyy better towards the end! I am really happy with the ending of this chapter! ^_^_**

**_Happy Reading!_**

**_Jess xoxox's_**

* * *

Ziva sat. She thought. She was completely in love with this man who loved her. Why couldn't she walk up to him and make love to him? What was stopping her?

Tony stood.

Ziva made up her mind she was going to jump. She was going to tell Tony how she felt.

Tony collapsed.

Ziva made her way through the city back to her house.

Tony's chest throbbed his eyes shut.

Ziva was almost home.

Tony's eyes stopped moving.

Ziva drove in, she was beaming she was about to do, something she only dreamed about.

Tony was still, quiet.

Ziva opened the door. "Tony!" Ziva called her smile still spread on her face.

"Tony?" She called. "Tony?" Her smiled left her face.

Ziva had been in the kitchen, lounge room and her bedroom, Tony was nowhere.

Tony lay still and quiet on the guest room floor.

"Tony?" Ziva called, then picking her cell up.

His phone rang on the table. Ziva walked to the guest room. "TONY!" Ziva screamed.

Ziva dialled the paramedics. "Tony?" Ziva asked her voice was strained.

"Ziva?" Tony whispered quietly.

"What happened?" Ziva asked.

"I dunno my chest" Tony wheezed.

"Shhh" Ziva put his head on her knees.

She soothed him, she stoked his face with her gentle soft hands. He started to cough. "Come on, come on" Ziva whispered this was fast becoming her mantra.

Blood came from the side of his mouth. "Oh God" Ziva whispered.

"What?" Tony wheezed.

"Shhh. I love you" Ziva said quietly.

"I lo-" Tony was cut off.

"Shhh I know, don't talk" Ziva kissed his forehead.

The paramedics burst in the room. "Hi my name s Jed, this is Collin, what happened?"

"I went out and I came home and he was on the ground" Ziva said her eyes near breaking point.

"Okay miss your gunna have to move"

"Okay" Ziva said her eyes finally relented and the water flowed down her cheeks.

They got Tony onto a stretcher and took him in the back. "I need to go with him" Ziva said firmly.

"Miss"

"Please?" Ziva begged.

"Okay" He gave up.

Ziva sat next to Tony and held his hand.

Collin sat in the front and Jed sat with Ziva and Tony.

Collin turned on the radio. "Hi base, we have a about 30 year old Caucasian male, coughing blood, bruised chest, probable internal bleeding, clear an O.R"

Ziva's ears panged. Her heart split. "Ziva" Tony coughed.

"Shhh don't speak" Ziva spoke calmly.

"Ziva I love you" Tony spluttered.

"I know" Ziva's eyes brought fresh tears to her drying cheeks.

Tony was rushed away as Ziva was left to sit. She opened her cell and dialled the number she knew would help her.

"Hello?" The man was gruff.

"Hi Gibbs it's Ziva" Ziva breathed.

Gibbs looked at his phone then put it back to his ear. "Your number's blocked?" Gibbs asked.

"No. I'm at the hospital"

"Why are you okay? Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked immediately drawing McGee's attention.

"Tony is in surgery, he collapsed and DiNozzo being DiNozzo did more damage than he should've." Ziva smiled.

"Okay... You need us down there?" He asked concerned.

"Ah I don't know, he was coughing up blood" Ziva's eyes almost welled again.

"Okay, we'll come down soon, if you need anything call... If-"

"If I hear anything I'll call" Ziva finished.

"Bye"

"Bye" Ziva wiped her eyes and hung up.

Ziva sat cold and alone in the waiting room. It was constantly moving people going in and out, pacing, eating, comforting. Ziva sat and waited. She waited to hear that everything was okay.

A woman walked out with brown hair and held a clip board up. "Family for Mr. DiNozzo?"

Ziva's head shot up her eyes were red and puffy. "Yes" She said.

Ziva looked at the woman, the woman recognized her. "Hi" She said coldly. "I'm Dr. Benoit, Anthony is fine the surgeon will come and explain later. There's his room" She walked off.

Ziva walked into Tony's room and smiled as his eyes fluttered open. "Hey" Ziva said placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Hey" Tony said quietly.

"I'm sorry I should not have left, I should have grown up and told you then and there how I felt. It could've been too late..." Ziva grabbed his hand.

"But it wasn't. Ziva I love you. I have for a very, very long time." Tony smiled.

"There's something you need to know" Ziva looked down.

"Tell me" Tony reassured.

"I have never, ever had a relationship... Well an exclusive one before. I have never said I love you and meant it" Ziva lifted her head.

"Ziva I love you. We will work the rest out when we come to it." Tony smiled. "Now you need to go home and get changed out of those sweats." Tony looked Ziva up and down.

She had her hair down a tight three quarter sleeved purple top, baggy sweats and slippers. Her eyes started to lose their puffy rings and redness. "Okay..."

A doctor came in. "Hi I'm doctor Mullen, it looks as though you blacked out and broke three ribs, that's what caused the internal bleeding, there was quite a bit, but for the next few weeks there is to be no strenuous activity, take it easy... Okay? Well you'll be in hospital for three days anyway."

"Thanks" Tony said looking at Ziva.

"No problem" And with that he left.

"Bye" Ziva gave him a long lingering kiss.

Ziva left to go have a shower and change. After a few minutes Tony turned on the TV and started flicking through channels when Dr Benoit entered the room.

"Hi" She said picking up his chart.

"Oh" Tony felt his stomach hit the bottom floor.

"So she's your wok partner?" She asked coldly walking over to beside him and fiddling with the machine.

"Were in love" Tony stated.

"Just like we were?" She asked hurt seeping through her words to kill Tony's heart.

"No. I'm sorry Jeanne, but sometimes life sucks" Tony looked down.

"Yeah it does." Jeanne spat. "I loved you, I haven't been with anyone else since you, I cried every night because you made me love you, I still think about you and what we could've had. " Jeanne yelled hysterically.

"I'm sorry!" Tony yelled.

Jeanne planted her lips on Tony's.

Ziva smiled to herself getting off the elevator.

Jeanne pushed her tongue in Tony's mouth.

Ziva walked into Tony's room.

Tony pushed Jeanne off him.

"DINOZZO?!" Ziva yelled.

"Ziva..."

"Thanks" Jeanne grinned evil in her eyes, she walked out of the room.

"Tony" Ziva's heart broke in two.

"Ziva it's not what it looks like. I-Ah-Jeanne-"

"Bye" Ziva walked out and left.

Jeanne sat there at the nurses' station grinning. Tony was hers.

Ziva ran to her car crying and sat in there. Tony was hers.

Tony lie there his chest hurting because he's heart was split in two. One was beautiful, smart and funny. The other he hurt. Both he loved.

* * *

**_I see a l-o-v-e triangle!_**

**_Sooo want an update??_**

**_REVIEWWW!_**

**_LrS's_**


	4. Happyness

**_Okayy so here it iss._**

**_Please review! And tell me Good? Bad?_**

**_ncisgirl101 you made my day. Actaully you made my whole year! Thank you so much for your review! That was amazing!_**

* * *

Ziva sat in her car and got her cell out.

She hit redial.

_"Hello?" an accented man said._

"Hi Michael" Ziva smiled.

_"Ziva… What's wrong?" Michael asked concerned._

"Are you still here? In America?" Ziva asked.

_"Yes"_

"Could you please come over?" Ziva asked starting her car.

_"Sure, I'm at the embassy I'll be about an hour" He said gently._

"Thanks" Ziva smiled.

Ziva closed her cell.

Tony lie there. Waiting for Ziva.

Ziva waited for Michael to walk in the door, she was wearing a lacey bra, and matching black panties.

Tony's eyes started to water.

Michael walked in. Ziva walked up to him and planted her lips on his.

Tony let one tear fall.

Ziva and Michael walked to the bedroom losing every bit of their clothes along the way.

Tony couldn't sleep.

Ziva and Michael landed on the bed Ziva giggled.

Tony couldn't bare it.

Ziva moaned and Michael groaned.

Tony moved to get comfortable, it was still and quiet.

Ziva and Michael lay naked side by side puffing.

Tony's eyes closed finally.

Ziva fell asleep next to Michael, he wrapped them in the sheet and kissed her shoulder as he too fell asleep.

Tony woke up to Jeanne checking his vitals. "Hey Tony" She smiled.

"Get out I'm not talking to you" Tony said harshly.

"Don't be like that" She played and kissed him on his forehead.

"I'm leaving tomorrow and me and you are never seeing each other again." Tony said and tried to roll over.

"Don't you'll hurt yourself" Jeanne helped him move back onto his back.

Michael woke up alone. There was a note.

_Hi,_

_I know your leaving today. I had to go. Have a great trip._

_Thanks for last night._

_Ziva xxx_

Michael got up had a shower and left.

Ziva made her way into work.

"Hi McGee… Gibbs" Ziva said as she walked in taking off her coat.

"How's Tony? We went down yesterday but he didn't want to see anyone" McGee said.

"Tony? I don't know. Good I guess" Ziva sat down.

"I'm going for coffee" Gibbs stated.

"Aren't you two together? I mean are you?" McGee whispered

"Oh. How did you know?" Ziva asked.

"We put two and two together" McGee stated.

"Well we are not together anymore. He is with Jeanne" Ziva stated.

"Oh. Are you upset?" McGee asked.

"No. I'm fine" Ziva smiled.

Jeanne walked into Tony's room. "Hey could I ask you something?"

"What?" Tony said coldly.

"Could we be together until you and her get back together?" Jeanne asked.

"We are together now" Tony defended.

"No your not. She's not here she didn't come back it's four thirty pm. She's not here" Jeanne stated. "Please?" She begged.

"No. Ziva is the one I want"

"Whatever" Jeanne got up and left.

* * *

Ziva downed her drink. "Another" Ziva singnalled the bar tender.

"Sure" He replied.

"Mind if I sit here?" A man asked.

"No" Ziva smiled.

"David" David held out his hand and smiled.

"Ziva" Ziva smiled and shook it.

"Let me buy this one" David said as the bartender brought Ziva over another shot of tequila.

"Thanks" Ziva smiled and looked him up and down.

"You seeing someone?" David asked.

"Straight to the pont... I like it. No. I'm not" Ziva's insides churned as she said that.

"Good. You wanna finish that and some back to my hotel room?" David asked.

"Your a stranger we've talked for three minutes and you want me to sleep with you?" Ziva asked smiling slightly.

"Yes, you are a beautiful woman. I want to get in before anyone else." David smiled.

"Sure" Ziva downed her drink and stood.

David led her out of the bar.

Tony spent his secod night alone and cold, in pain and needing one person. He'd told Abby and she said that she would stay the night to keep him company. But Tony still felt empty.

Ziva woke at four am collected her clothes got dressed and left.

She hated doing this. But she was hurting.

Tony woke. "Tony!" Abby smiled.

"Hey Ab's" Tony smiled still waking up.

"You get leave today!!" She jumped around.

"So you heard from Ziva?" Tony asked.

"No. Look you two have to talk, your not three years old!" Abby stated. "I'm going to go join McGee and Gibbs in the cafiteria." Abby left.

Jeanne walked in. "You can stay at my place"

"No. I'm going home to my home and I will work it out" Tony stated sitting up a bit.

"You need someone to help shower you. I would be happy to that" Jeanne flirted.

Abby walked in the room. "Oh" She started to back out.

"Ab's!" Tony called.

"Yeah" She replied walking to his side.

"Can I stay at your place? The doctor says I need help for the next few days"

"Of course" Abby hugged Tony.

Ziva sat at her desk and looked at Tony's. That person who sat there that was the person she was in love with. She could sleep with everyone in the world and they wouldn't fill the gap that he did. She was going to fight for him. She had given up on love and happiness, but now that she had found it. She was going to hang on.

Ziva grabbed her car keys and left.

* * *

**_Okay so Dun Dun DA! _**

**_I dunno? What do you think! The reviews ect. Are just awesome SHA! _**

**_I will update soon. I'm enjoying writing this! ^_^_**

**_LrS's._**

**_REVIEWWW! :) *ABBY SIZED HUGS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW!!*_**


	5. Aftermath

**_Here it is._**

**_Ever had one of those days when you could throw yourself down a flight of stairs? Well I had one of thoe days today. So this chapter is OOC, I suddenly felt better listening to Lenka and watching a bit of G.A. I am so sad I just watched ep 13 S5 and Izzie told Denny to leave, after she found out that she was sick. *tears*. _**

**_Anyways I digress, this is an NCIS fic._**

**_Okayy here it goes._**

* * *

Ziva left passing Gibbs, McGee and Abby.

Ziva drove to the hospital. And she stood. The man she loved. The man she needed was in there.

But those doors. The sterile smell. She couldn't do it.

She wanted to simply kill Jeanne.

But that would've hurt him. The one she never wanted to hurt.

She walked in the large doors.

Suddenly she felt like a hundred people were on her chest.

Jeanne stood at the nurses station smiling at the man in the room.

She decided to check on him.

"Hey" She said sliding in his room.

"Get out, I will say it to you in any language you want. You see there's one girl, no she's not a girl she is a woman."

Ziva breathed heavily as she walked to his room and saw him with Jeanne. She stood outside.

"This woman is beautiful, she is smart, and annoyingly independent. Life is short, and everyday is numbered. Forever with her is not long enough to be with her. She is my life. I go to work everyday just so I can see her smile and laugh."

Ziva's eyes started to water. The sterile smell faded, as the man she loved spoke with conviction.

"This woman who is stronger than anyone I have ever met, she is incredible. Words do her no justice. The thing is she doesn't care. Sometimes she screws up. But she has the ablilty and beauty of picking herself up. I am going to be there for her forever. No woman including you, has anything on her. I love her, more than anything in the world."

Jeanne broke. She snapped. "But I love you, you can learn to love me again" The woman screeched.

Ziva walked in with red eyes and wet cheeks.

She knew her pain.

"I love you" She waved her arms violently in the air.

"Shhh" Ziva walked in and grabbed her arms. "It's okay"

"I love him but he loves you" She wailed and sobbed.

"Shhh" Ziva soothed.

"Why? Why?" Jeanne's body racked with sobs.

Jeanne turned to Ziva and Ziva hugged the woman.

Tony couldn't believe what was happening in front of him.

"He loves you." Jeanne wailed.

"Shhh" Ziva's eyes watered again. "I know it hurts, believe me" Zva comforted.

Jeanne's legs gave way and she and Ziva slid down. Ziva was on her knees with Jeanne wailing, in her arms.

"I'm so sorry" Ziva whispered.

"Me too. Tony I'm sorry" Jeanne said wiping her eyes.

"I know what it's like. Wanting someone to love you. But just know. You are going to be okay." Ziva assured as they stood again.

"Thanks" Jeanne said and walked out wiping her face.

"Wow" Tony exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. I am. I heard what you said. I am sorry" Ziva said holding onto Tony's hand.

"It's okay." Tony kissed Ziva's hand.

"I love you" Ziva stated.

"I love you too" Tony smiled. Ziva leaned down and kissed him.

Tony was being pushed in a wheel chair by Ziva as they headed out _fianlly _leaving the hospital.

Jeanne stopped them.

"I'm sorry." She looked at both of them.

"It's okay" Ziva stated.

"No. I love you, but I want you to be happy. I want to be in your life. I want to be in your lives." Jeanne spoke to Ziva.

"I-" Ziva fumbled for words.

"Jeanne we-"

"Look. I will get over you. I just need people. I have no people. I have no person." Jeanne admitted.

"We all need a person Tony" Ziva spoke up.

"Jeanne me and Ziva we want the whole package the life time deal. And I don't want to threaten that"

"Please. Give me a chance. Just friends. I promise. You said it yourself. Life is short. Friends. That's all"

"Okay." Ziva said.

"Ziva?" Tony questioned.

"She deserves a second chance. Everybody deserves a second chance"

"Okay" Tony agreed.

"Thank you. Thank you both" Jeanne said and stood aside.

* * *

Ziva brought Tony inside of her house and set him up in her bed.

"Okay you need anything ring the bell" Ziva said handing him and bell and kissing him on the forehead.

Tony sat upright with the covers at his waist, wearing an OHIO STATE t-shirt. He rang the bell as Ziva turned her back.

"What?" She asked.

"What am I mean to do? There's no entertainment."

"GSM magazines are beside you, dinner will be done in an hour."

"What about my own private strip show?"

"The doctor said no arduous movement" Ziva proclaimed.

"But. I-"

"No. You have to wait. So do I."

"But two weeks, no work, no sex. What am I meant to do?"

"Entertain yourself, but no heavy breathing and no strenuous movement"

"So I sit"

"Yep" Ziva kissed his forehead and walked away.

"I'm imagining you naked!" Tony yelled.

"Ditto" Ziva yelled giggling he way downstairs.

Ziva brought Tony up soup, and she sat next to him and ate.

"So what was that?" Tony asked.

"Was it that bad? It was chicken soup"

"No. No. That was brilliant. Trust me. With Jeanne"

"Oh. Well. I've felt like that. I haven't done what she did and I was less crazy. But. I know. And It hurts, like you are constantly being stabbed in the spleen. She deserves a second chance. And I also know what it's like to given that. That feeling is brilliant. She is getting a second chance and healing. She is healing from this thing. It'll take ages. But she needs to get better. We all need to get better."

"Wow, you amaze me"

"Really?" Ziva smiled and kissed him.

She pulled away. Tony groaned. "Sorry" Ziva smiled.

"You're so mean"

"Yep" Ziva smiled. "Well unlike some people I have to go to work in the morning. So... Goodnight"

"Do I get a good night kiss?"

"Hmmm" Ziva smiled and kissed Tony deeply.

"Goodnight" Tony breathed, even though it pained him the pleasure was worth while.

Ziva slipped under the covers and curled up next to Tony.

Tony eased himself down so he was lying. Ziva placed her hand so carefully on his chest and put her head in the crook of his neck.

"Goodnight" Ziva whispered.

* * *

_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands? Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it. Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air? Have you ever looked fear in the face. And said I just don't care. Have you ever felt this way? Have you ever been touch so gently you had to cry? Have you ever felt this way? Have you ever wished for an endless night? Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight. Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight? Tonight.  
_

* * *

**_Okay there it was._**

**_I felt sorry for Jeanne. I know shoot me now. _**

**_Okayy who's seen the spoliers for the season Finale of NCIS?? Ummm I won't spoli it for you._**

**_All I'm going to say. If they go where I think they might I go. There will be riots all over the world. _**

**_Okayy REVIEWWW! Thats what you do! Hehehe a can rhyme!_**

**_Jess xxx_**


	6. Time is Ticking

**_Okayy here we go again!!! ^^ _**

**_I am so sorry for the gap. There will be another gap, becuase it's family gathering.... Yay... Did anyone feel the sarcasum drip out of that??_**

**_Any who. Here it goes!!!_**

* * *

_3 weeks later..._

"I'm getting the all clear for work.... And play tommorrow" Tony said quietly nibbling at Ziva's ear as she read.

"Are you?" Ziva said turning the page.

"Yep"

"Well" Ziva shut the book and looked at Tony, "Well see if your good" She kissed him on the nose and turned out the light.

"I will be" Tony stated quietly "I will be so good" he smiled reciving the fimilar comfort of Ziva wrapping herself around him.

Tony woke up to the shower and got out of the bed. He walked into the steaming bathroom and feinged brushing his teeth while he watched Ziva's shape move behind the glass.

Ziva turned off the water and Tony started brushing his teeth fo real. "It usually doesn't take a grown man 10 minutes to brush his teeth" Ziva said standing naked behind him.

"No. But you were naked, and I was... Brushing my teeth" Tony declared, turning and showing her the white foam inside his mouth.

Tony turned back around and Ziva kissed his back, wrapped a towel around herself and left.

Tony sat in the kitchen his appointment was at 11:00am and Gibbs was not letting him near the office so there would be no point in rushing.

"Hey babe" Ziva said getting the toast popping out of the toaster.

"Bye babe" Ziva said kissed Tony on the cheek and made her way to the door.

"By Ziva" Tony yelled.

"You need to go to the market. Shopping list in on the table" Ziva yelled and shut the door.

"Shopping, every man's frickin dream" Tony sighed and started getting ready.

Tony opened his computer and read his e-mail.

_re: Diamond Ring_

Hey Tony,

How could I forget a face like yours.

Of course I will set a ring for you. If I could meet you and then we could discuss desgin and shape, ect.. That would be great.

The Flute sound good? 12:00 pm today?

Call me.

Thanks

P.

Tony's face lit up. He was getting his mothers engagement ring set in a different band, and moulded slightly. He had spent the last few weeks finding a jeweller that would do it, and be careful and precise. He found one of his old High School friends, who was actually a girlfriend and now wife of his best friend, so it was pretty easy to get in contact.

Tony started sending a reply when the door bell rang.

"Hello?" Tony said opening it.

"Hey Tony!" Jeanne excalimed.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Okay what are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"Ziva called me and asked me to take you to..." Jeanne fumbled around in her bag and found a piece of paper. "The Market and the hospital"

"Thanks but. Ah It's okay... Yeah I'm doing something then going to work... Seriously you'll have like zero fun"

"What are you doing"

"Nothing" Tony answered and smiled.

"Tony..."

"God you have been speaking to Ziva, stop using that tone"

"What tone" She asked stepping forward.

"That tone, the tone, of women"

"I wasn't aware the the female species had a tone"

They were now inside the house.

"Okay do you want to help?" Tony gave up.

"Yes"

"Here, got to the market and buy eveything on this list"

Tony walked to the table and gave Jeanne the list.

"Why?" Jeanne laughed. "You to manly to buy tampons?"

"Shut up. Take it, go to the stores that Ziva wrote down and shop"

Jeanne laughed. "Tampons, Tampons, Tampons!" Jeanne giggled at him.

"Go!" He excalimed.

"Okay, okay... I'm going.... Are you sure that your okay to get everywhere?"

"I am fine I have been for an entire week now Go!" Tony gestured with his hands, out the door.

"Bye. I'll drop this stuff round at 1 okay?"

"Thanks" Tony said and shut the door.

Tony made it to the doctor and got the all clear, then he went to the cafe and they finished aound 10 to 1. So Tony hoped in his car and drove to his house and got the shopping from Jeanne and by alomst 2 o'clock he was at the Navy Yard, and thankful.

The elevator chimed. And Tony walked out.

"Hey" Ziva's face lit up.

"Hey sweetie"

"How was it?" Ziva asked following him to his desk.

"Good... Wheres Gibbs? Hey and McGee, I was expecting Abby too!" Tony's face dropped.

"Abby and McGee are having a... Late lunch. They left 10 minutes ago, and Gibbs is with Director Vance." Ziva said kissing his cheek.

"Oh" Tony said smiling at Ziva.

"You go shopping?" Ziva asked sitting at her desk.

"No Jeanne did"

"Tony! Jeanne was meant to take you to the doctors and here. You could've broken something, you could passed out! You could've been killed!"

"Relax, I wasn't and after today if it really matters you can drive me in"

"Tony!" Ziva exclaimed.

"You worry too much"

"Only about you"

"Theres no need." Tony said sitting on his knees facing Ziva.

Tony hugged her waist. "I know, it's just... I love you and we protect he things we love"

"Then you my dear are not leaving my sight"

Ziva laughed and kissed Tony's head. "I think you should make an exception. A Moassard assassin who's not aloud to do what she wants... Thats a big mess to clean up"

"I'm sure" Tony stood kissed Ziva softly and walked back to his desk.

"DiNozzo? What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked gruffly.

"Ummm that would be working boss, Oh no you replaced me, I was only gone three weeks, with an injury, and it's the-" Tony was slapped in the back on the head.

"If I replaced you I would've been 6 years ago when I hired you"

"Okay boss" Tony said patting the back of his head.

"Go home today is your last day off. Go!" Gibbs stated.

"But I-"

"Go"

"Okay, bye" Tony said sourly. "Bye" Tony smiled.

"You know now I am an authrority figure to him" Ziva smiled.

Gibbs just smiled.

Tony started making plans for tonight. He cooked and cleaned and organized, Ziva wouldn't know her house when she got home.

Ziva hoped in her car and started it.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

...

* * *

**_If Ziva got home...._**

**_Heh heh heh!_**

**_Okay well I_ _have the Boon Dock Blues._**

**_And I have no cell and I am on one of the three computers in the internet cafe, that runs on dial up. Who runs on dial up??_**

**_Anyways! Review you are the only sane people I know right now!! ^^_**

**_Thanks so much for reading, BTW there was a G.A moment in there... Tis When George won't buy Izzie and Merideths tampons. hehehe. That storyline will continue over!_**

**_LrS's_**

**_Revieww!_**


	7. Cold, Wet, Engagements

**_Okayy!_**

**_back homee!!_**

**_Yay! Anyways keep reviewing!! ^^_**

* * *

_Bing_. Tony got the food out of the oven.

Ziva drove in the drive way and got out.

Tony opened the door for Ziva before she reached it.

"Hi" Tony smiled seductively.

"Hey" Ziva said and kissed Tony.

They walked in. "Wow Tony!" Ziva exclaimed.

There was food lay out on the table and rose petals on the floor.

She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him.

"Theres food" Tony said between kisses.

"Food later, you now" Ziva said taking her top off and working on Tony's.

"Bed?" Tony asked.

Ziva grunted.

Tony carried Ziva up stairs, and lay her on the bed.

Ziva giggled and pulled Tony on top of her.

Tony pulled off his clothes, and ripped Ziva's off.

"Damn Ziva" Tony groaned.

"Wow" Ziva smiled.

It wasn't long before each were reaching their climax.

And they then lie panting and covered in sweat, intertwined in their sheets.

"That was..."

"I agree" Tony said rolling over and kissing Ziva.

Ziva kissed him back.

"Why didn't we do this before?" Tony asked kissing Ziva.

"Because you were hurt and I was waiting" Ziva smiled.

"I love you"

"I love you to babe" Ziva grinned.

"I'm hungry" Tony said he's stomach growling. "I'll go get us some food"

"Thanks" Ziva smiled and sat up.

Tony walked out and put his boxers on and warmed the food from before.

Tony spread the food on the bed and gave Ziva a plate.

"Thanks, this looks so good"

"No problem" Tony grinned.

They sat, ate and laughed most of the night and fell asleep together.

The next few weeks brought Ziva and Tony closer together. Tony now had the perfect ring for Ziva.

A white gold band with a stunning diamond arrangement.

Tony had booked the best restaurant in D.C, he had the most perfect evening planned out, he hired a waiter, and all without Ziva knowing.

On the day Tony had asked if he and Ziva could leave at 5:00pm so they would be on time and could have the whole night. However that morning they had a high priority case, Gibbs told them that they should be done, they just had to go to the 'boondocks', a small country town named Pleasantville.

Tony and Ziva arrived McGee and Gibbs came in the second car.

"Boss, I think you should just give me and Ziva the evidence and head back to D.C" Tony said putting on his shades.

"Well see" Gibbs said sipping his coffee.

They walked into the local police department office and looked around, it was small, cozy, but reeked of coffee and cigarettes.

"Hi ma names Ranger Coolmore" The ranger announced with a southern accent.

"And ma names Sheriff Daniel" He announced his accent thicker than the man before and he also winked at Ziva, Tony saw.

Tony stood behind Ziva and Ziva slipped her hand behind her back and searched for Tony's hand, when she found it, he knew that she was telling him that she had eyes only for him.

"So y'all wanna come in?" Sheriff Daniel asked.

They all filed in the tiny room.

"Okay, this here is the pictures from the crime scene"

"In the woods" Tony stated looking at the photo's.

"Yeah about a 4 and a quarter mile hike" The Ranger added.

"Hike?" McGee and Tony said at the same time.

"Yeah..." Sheriff Daniel looked at Ziva. "You like to hike?"

"She lives in the city with me"

"Does she know that?" Sheriff Daniel asked leaning forward.

"Case! DiNozzo" Gibbs yelled.

"Ranger Coolmore will get y'all ready"

"Okay y'all there's a storm blowing it's way in... So were gunna have to be fast, we tried to preserve the crime scene best we could but ya know"

"Actually I don't" Tony smiled coldly.

"Shut up" Ziva said and walked away with Gibbs.

"She's got a little fire in her don't she?" Sheriff Daniel said putting his hands on his belt and thrusting out and in.

"Yeah. And she's mine" Tony walked off.

"Y'all city folk so damn touchy"

Gibbs, McGee, Tony and Ziva headed out with light day pack for the next few hours.

They climbed to the top of a steep ridge.

Tony bent down "I'm so dead" Tony puffed.

"If I was naked you wouldn't be" Ziva said unhappily.

Tony looked to Gibbs. "I'm not sleeping with her, you sort it out"

"Yes boss"

"Lets keep going, we've gotta move I don't want rain reuining my crime scene" Gibbs stated.

"So whats up with you?" Tony asked as they walked.

"Me? Oh nothing just the fact you were arguing over me like a piece of meat. Like a caveman. I am Ziva David. I am my own person" Ziva spat.

All four walked until they saw someone else below them. "Hey" Gibbs smiled.

"Hey, you guys here bout those murders?" He was a young man with black hair he looked like he was well adjusted to living off nature.

"Murders I thought there was only one?" McGee piped up.

"There's one now, but by the look of that cop over there, there will be another one" He smiled.

And he disappeared further down the steep drop.

They all drew their weapons. "Ziva I'm taking you to D.C right now" Tony grabbed Ziva's arm.

"Excuse me Tony. I am an assassin, I am Mossad I do what I want, when I want, I'm not your wife, and you do not get to tell what to do." Ziva walked off.

"Ziva!" Tony called out.

"No. You are so... babying me"

"Zee-vah"

"Bye. I'm going to our crime scene and it's over between you and me. O-V-E-R." Ziva walked off.

"McGee lets go"

Gibbs and McGee followed Ziva.

Tony stood, still. Quiet. He's heart broken.

He's legs moved and they wound their way through the woods up and down Gibbs and McGee kept a sharp eye out for anyone other than their own. Ziva quietly wept, she didn't mean what she said, but she couldn't take it back in front of everyone.

They reached their crime scene it was a bloody mess with obvious signs of assult. They worked it all through when it started to rain. "Okay finish it up, lets go" Gibbs directed everyone out.

They all finished and started walking. Tony and Ziva walked behind McGee and Gibbs.

"Sorry" Ziva apologized.

"Me too" Tony smiled, and kissed Ziva, Ziva slipped backwards.

Tony fell on top of her and they rolled down the steep side. Gibbs and McGee ran to edge. They watched as they finally stopped.

Ziva was still and started to move. "Ouch" She groaned.

She looked beside her, and Tony was still. "Tony!" She shrieked.

"Tony! Wake up"

Tony started to cough. "Zi?" Tony asked.

"Thank Goodness" Ziva lifted his head and put it in her lap.

They were now cut, bruised and covered in mud. "You guys okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Umm yeah" Tony searched in his pants, white cold panic overtook him.

"Wait here were gunna go get some rope, and get you guys back up here"

"Okay" Ziva said smiling into the rain.

"Wait and don't move" Gibbs yelled.

"We'll be back in a second" McGee added.

With that McGee and Gibbs disappeared.

Tony started looking in the mud.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked.

"Nothing"

"Seriously Tony" Ziva asked.

"Just look"

"What are we looking for, a picture, a cell, evidence?"

"Just look"

"Tony I'm hungry, cold, wet, muddy, scratched up and on the side if a very steep ridge. What are you looking for?"

10 minutes later Ziva was sitting and Tony was looking his eyes were red.

"It's six o'clock" Tony gave up. "It's ruined. It's gone"

"What has the time, got to do with anything. Tony what are you looking for?"

"It was going to be perfect" Tony's voice was strained.

"What?" Ziva moved forward and sat next to Tony, the rain had subsided a while ago.

"Our engagement Ziva!" Tony's eyes welled, Ziva put her hand in the mud and felt the tiny box.

"Tony-"

"No Ziva I know, I'm sorry, it was going to be so great, I had everything planned"

"Tony, shut up." Ziva lifted the box.

"Ziva" Tony tried to get the box back from Ziva.

"No, I'm opening it." Ziva opened the box. "Tony. Oh my..."

"Marry me Ziva, I want everyday with you, I want to have children with you, I want you to be your own person and be with me. I love you. I don't know much, I don't know how to end world hunger, I don't. All I know is I love you. I love you, more than I love anything else in the world."

* * *

**_I'm ending this chapter right here..._**


End file.
